The present inventor has observed that brake and turn signal displays of motorcycles are not as readily visible as could be the case. Many motorcycles have only a single brake lamp on the fender and auxiliary brake lights in the higher mounted trunk, and the turn signals often are low and difficult to see. It therefore would be desirable to utilize them in an efficient manner to achieve maximum notice. In practice, this means combining the functions of the two types of lamps in one way or another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,908, Juang discloses a control circuit for vehicle taillights in which the turn signal lights are utilized to provide extra signals when the brake is applied.
Heidman, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,296, flashes a brake lamp alternately with a turn signal lamp when the brake is not activated but the turn signal is.
These and other prior patents do not provide a maximum degree of safety for the user.